Love Equals Confusion for Squall
by BikerFujin
Summary: Squall's emotions continue to confuse him on a cold winter's day, especially regarding certain girls...


Author's note: Okay, I never thought I'd do this, but here I am, writing a Squall/Quistis fic.  
  
For the record, Zell's girlfriend in this, who he also has a little plushie of (the "Lucky Plushie"), is Yolei. Don't worry. She's not in this too much.   
  
It was a dreary winter morning, too cold for any new SeeD missions. This left everyone stuck in class that day, and nearly ninety percent of the students were showing little to no interest in the lesson.   
  
For Instructor Quistis Trepe, it was just another day at work. It didn't matter to her that Squall Leonhart was the only student in the room that was paying attention. The fact that he seemed to be mostly paying attention to her escaped her entirely. He wasn't staring at her outright, but in his attempts to pay attention to the lesson, his grey eyes seemed to want to settle on the instructor.   
  
"Psst! Squall!"   
  
Annoyed that his focus was taken away and disturbed that his focus had rested on a girl, Squall turned around to face Zell Dincht, who he had assumed was asleep.  
  
"What?!" he hissed, noting the annoyingly superior grin on Dincht's face and wanting to slap it off his face.  
  
"You dig her, don't ya?"   
  
"........" Rage. Annoyance. Frustration that Zell had figured out what he assumed was a well-kept secret. Squall desperately wanted to either strangle his teammate, or else put Lionheart to his throat, but settled on turning away, staring at the board and turning a very distinct shade of scarlet.   
  
"Don't give me that, Leonhart!"   
  
Suddenly, Quistis looked over, glaring fiercely.  
  
"Quiet, boys." This was all she said before turning back to the lesson. Zell wouldn't give up. He scribbled something on a piece of paper and shoved it to Squall, who read it with a look of absolute disgust.   
  
He wrote back, saying that No, he did NOT want to bang Trepe, and that it was really none of Dincht's business, even if he did. Zell took one look at his response, and snickered. He scribbled again.  
  
"But you DO like her, don't ya?" Said the note. Squall's face got even redder, and he quickly wrote the word "No!". Which was a total and complete lie. Dincht snickered again. "Come ON, Squall! That look on your face! It's like, exactly the same one I had the first time I saw --" Squall saw where this was going, ripped the paper from the gloved hands of Zell, nodded quickly, and refocused his eyes on Quistis.   
  
She -was- rather beautiful, he thought, eyes examining her features and seeing none of Rinoa's childishness, only mature elegance. Quistis wasn't Rinoa, a fact that Squall was grateful for. She was sexy without even trying, while Rinoa couldn't look even remotely alluring even if she walked around in a bikini. Squall was also grateful that she didn't do that.   
  
Zell was right, Squall was smitten beyond belief. He turned to see if his friend was still snickering, only to find that the blond goof had fallen asleep clutching his Lucky Plushie and muttering about things that the other SeeD didn't even want to know about. Eventually his girlfriend reached over and woke the poor boy up by tugging at his ponytail, making him smile and pull her into a kiss that led into a makeout session.   
  
Simple things amused simple minds, Squall thought, and promptly went back to taking notes. Soon, Quistis took notice of the spectacle and walked over to the pair, clearing her throat loudly.   
  
"If you're going to make out, I suggest going to your dormitory." The instructor looked rather nauseated, but Squall could sense the amusement in her voice. "Perhaps you'll be able to find the assignments you both still owe me."  
  
"Instructor!" Zell whined.  
  
"Aaah..My chocobo ate my work!" His girlfriend was quick to come up with that excuse. Quistis was not amused, however.  
  
"Ah. So that explains why the poor thing looks so green. In the future, please try to keep your homework in a separate area as your pet food." She walked away, leaving the pair in a fit of embarrasment before turning to Squall. "Oh, Squall, if it's alright, I'd like to speak with you after class. Don't worry, you're not in trouble."   
  
Squall shrugged, and said the only thing he could think of.  
  
"Whatever. Allright."   
  
With that said, Quistis gave her "professional" smile, and went back to her desk. This left Squall waiting for the bell to ring, wondering what in the name of Hyne she wanted to talk to him about.   
  
Well, that's it for part 1. I don't really know where this is going, so part 2's probably going to take a while to write. 


End file.
